


They Just Need A Push

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [9]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nandor and Guillermo have a huge height difference, Setting people up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo and Nandor both have feelings for each other. It's obvious. But, neither of them is making the first move.So, Nadja decides to do it for them.(Takes place after 'Can I Ask You For A Favor?'.)
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Kudos: 31





	They Just Need A Push

Nandor nervously paced around his sleeping courters.

Every now and then he'd bite his lip.

He didn't know what to do.

Nandor liked Guillermo. He really did. But…, the ferocious Ottoman warrior didn't count him as a friend.

Nandor had feelings for his familiar. But those feelings weren't friendly. Hearken…, they were romantic.

Nandor bit his lip again. What would he do?

-

Guillermo shifted in the small closet that he had been given to sleep in. He still had to pay rent, but, other than that he liked it.

He flopped back on the bed. Guillermo once again was thinking about Nandor and how he wanted to kiss him; if not more.

He sighed. It was hopeless.

-

Nadja was busy thinking. She was busy thinking about how Guillermo and Nandor clearly had feelings for each other.

A smile crept across her face. She'd help them out; all they'd needed was a little push.

-

Nadja found herself in front of Guillermo's door. She cleared her throat. _Well here it goes,_ she thought. "Guieeemo?" Nadja tried to speak like Nandor.

"Yes master?" Guillermo's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

_It worked!,_ she thought. "I will need to speak to you in the library in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay, master."

Nadja turned into a bat and flew to the door of Nandor's room. She turned into her normal form. _Let's try this again,_ Nadja thought. "Master…?" She tried to mock Guillermo's voice.

"Guieeemo? What is it?"

_Man, I'm on fire!,_ Nadja cheered in her mind. "I was wondering if in ten minutes you can meet me in the library so I can talk to you." She then added, "About my romantic feelings."

Nandor said, "Yeah. Sure. I can do that, Guieeemo."

Nadja then ran to the library. She fixed up the place and picked out a hiding spot. She murmered, "And now we wait."

-

"Master…?" Guillermo was the first to the library. He paced around the room. He saw a freshly set table. There was roses and candles. There was also a note. Guillermo read it.

_'Dear Guillermo,_

_If you're reading this, then you have been "told to meet Nandor for some chore". You're going to confess your feelings for him, Gui._

_Signed, your "dad"._

Guillermo huffed. "Damn you, Nadja."

Nandor entered the room. "Guieeemo, you said you wanted to tell me about your romantic feelings."

Guillermo turned around, stood on his tip toes, and kissed Nandor right the lips.

And from her hiding spot, Nadja smiled.


End file.
